


The Misconceptions of Us

by sunmino



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmino/pseuds/sunmino
Summary: Other's will say they shouldn't have ever gotten together.





	The Misconceptions of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet of a story I've had in my drafts since the start of summer. It's supposed to be part of a series that is canon-compliant with Mino's and Taehyun's perspectives but I don't know if I will ever get around to posting that...Anyways I thought this part seemed like it could stand on it's own. I kind of just wanted to write them without all the angst you see in fics related to them these days.

"Something about us is special," Taehyun says as he brushes back some of his black hair from his face.    

They're lying in bed together, limbs tangled and intertwined heatedly.

Minho opens his eyes sleepily to see Taehyun tracing over the tattoos on his chest and shoulders lazily.   

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" His voice husky from sleep and doing wonders to Taehyun, but he keeps it to himself—for now at least. 

"Y'know how people say opposites attract or if you love something let it go and it'll eventually come back. Blah blah blah."

"You're losing me, are you saying that's us?" 

Minho sits up straight so Taehyun can sit in his lap properly. The movement causes Taehyun's (really one of Minho's oversize shirts) shirt to hike up, and exposing a nice little peek at Taehyun's thighs. He zeros in on the tattoo Taehyun has on his right—a flower ring going around his whole upper thigh. He's been obsessed with it ever since he saw it the night they got back together. Taehyun told him he had it done during his trip to Tokyo back in June. 

"Uh, excuse me handsome but my eyes are up here." Taehyun brings Minho's attention back to him with the tilt of his slim fingers under his chin and a knowing smirk spread across his lips. 

Minho grins back at Taehyun, not minding being caught staring and covers the milky inked thigh with his hand, giving it a light squeeze for good measure. 

"Go on," he says, feeling Taehyun shiver at the touch. 

"While those sayings may be nice to hear and even for some people to believe in, I think it ultimately sets up for lost hope." 

His eyebrows scrunch together at hearing that, not sure what Taehyun is getting at. 

"And you're saying we're the same?" 

"No. I think we're special because we always knew we were more than life; I guess sometimes it was just hard to tell if we were heaven or hell. We both know we have something special, but I think it's too special and rare. That, even us, we couldn't handle it at the time." 

"And now?" 

Taehyun smiles and presses Minho back down on the bed, closing his eyes for him. 

"Now we've never felt more right. We have our own take on how we perceive each other. The rest are just people's misconceptions of us," Taehyun leans forward and traces a finger over the bridge of Mino's nose sensually before coming down to his full lips, sliding his finger across them. 

"At the end, it all comes down to what you and me mean to each other, no?" Minho hums in agreement before opening his eyes to stare back at Taehyun lovingly. 

"Then that's all that matters." Taehyun then leans down to press his lips sweetly to Minho's, feeling the other smile through the kiss. 

"Yeah, you're right." Minho's says in between kisses, flipping Taehyun over so he's underneath him. 

"We are special. You and me." 

Taehyun moans as Minho moves down to his neck, nipping at it gently. "Mm, mind if I have some of you _in_ me right now?" 

Minho's response is a hearty laugh against his neck before diving back up to capture Taehyun's lips passionately. 

...................................

Others will say that they shouldn't have ever gotten together. How one is chaos to their thoughts and the other poison to their heart. But Minho and Taehyun don't care what anyone thinks or has to say. Everything is more beautiful because they are together. They will never be lovelier than they are now. The rest is misconceptions to them.

**Author's Note:**

> For some clarification, I've always liked the idea of Taehyun have a tattoo on his thigh and as for a timeframe...I usually never do canon fics so just take this how you like.


End file.
